


Fourth Player

by Maaarken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a sweet babey, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Finn is a tease, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Getting Together, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Angst, Light crack, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, OT4, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe is a literal baby, Relationship Negotiation, Rey is a sweetheart, Slice of Life, who gets off on her boyfriends being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaarken/pseuds/Maaarken
Summary: Finn is happy with his boyfriend and his girlfriend. Life is great with the Resistance.Everything changes when Rey arrives with Kylo Ren, newly reformed and now on the side of the Light.Then Finn isn't as happy.A.k.a. Finn tries to deal with the fact that his partners are totally in love with Kylo RenA.k.a Finn tries to deal with the fact that he himself might be falling in love with Ben Solo
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Fourth Player

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess, written in a random order and in varying states of late-night tiredness. It’s a mix of different styles and it’s sad to think that it is my first fic of the decade lmao  
> The characters might be OOC at times, but then again, I don’t think this ship can exist without a certain amount of OOCness.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Finn can count on the fingers of one hand his life-changing experiences.

The attack on Tuanul and FN-2003’s death.  
Escaping the _Finalizer_ with Poe.  
Meeting Rey on Jakku.  
Joining the Resistance.

That made for only four determining moments in his life, and each of those had happened over a very short span of time. Those four moments had given Finn, in order, his sense of self, Poe, Rey and a family. And it was good that way. The three of them had rapidly became friends, then best friends, then lovers. They made Finn happy, and so did his life at the Resistance. He had space for one last big change in his life: a victory against the First Order would please him very much.

Of course, Finn couldn’t be _that_ lucky.

No, the fifth big change in Finn’s life came in the form of Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. _Whichever_.

It happens in the _Supremacy_ ’s hangar bay, when Finn and Rose are running for their lives. They have been saved from their execution by a large explosion, and don’t intend to stay longer on the Star Destroyer. BB-8 is rolling behind them, following them in panic. They are opening the door to a spacecraft when he hears the distinct sound of a lightsaber being turned on. He freezes.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he sees when he turns around.

Rey and Kylo Ren are standing in the hangar bay. A stormtrooper was standing in front of them, chest lit up red by the lightsaber traversing his body. Rey is holding a dark mass in her arms but seems otherwise fine.

Finn grabs a blaster and shoots the Sith. It’s useless, Kylo Ren uses the body of the Stormtrooper as a shield.

“Don’t, Finn!” screams Rey. “He’s with us now!”

Rose’s voice emerges from the space craft she is already busy turning on. “Finn, what’s the hold up?”

“Rey is here,” he answers, “but so is Kylo Ren.”

He hears her gasp. BB-8 whirrs angrily.

“How can I know he doesn’t control you with the Force?” he asks Rey.

The pair are walking toward them. Kylo Ren has dropped the dead Stormtrooper, and Finn’s blaster is ready to shoot again.

“He killed Snoke. He saved me. We can trust him,” she answers.

Trusting him goes against everything Finn believes. But he trusts in Rey, so he just enters the space craft and tells Rose they’ll have two more passengers.

He sits in the pilot’s seat, even though his capabilities are limited. Rose is even worse than he is, so he’s stuck in the position. He wishes Poe was with them, instead of being in one of those loadlifters. They can’t even know if he is still alive or if his craft has been destroyed. Finn is Force-sensitive enough to know there’s hasn’t been any disturbance in the Force. It means Leia should still be alive, and they can only hope that their third lover is with her.

The space destroyer shakes and cracks, breaking Finn away from his thoughts. They have to leave, and soon. Alarms are blaring around them, the hangar bay illumined in red. It looks like a bad presage, thinks Finn.

Rey and Kylo finally embark. Rey makes a move to seize the commands, but Finn refuses. “I’ll pilot, you keep an eye on him.”

“I trust him,” she says.  
“Well, I don’t,” answers Finn.  
“I don’t either, if that matters,” pipes in Rose.

Finn feels a surge of love for the little woman. She is amazing, and he is lucky to have her amongst his friends.

Rey disentangles herself from Kylo Ren – they had been holding hands, realizes Finn – and presses a kiss on the side of his face. Her other hand is holding Snoke’s head. He nods and starts the space craft. They would speak later, in private.

* * *

Rebuilding the Resistance is hard work. There are many tensions. Finn works wherever he can help, but mostly with Han and Chewbacca on the _Falcon_. Poe is leading and organizing the Squadrons. Most of Rey’s time is taken by Leia and Kylo Ren.

Finn is in the shower, relaxing after a long day. As he washes himself, he thinks of Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Whichever. He asked to be called Ben again, but Finn can’t see him as anything but Kylo Ren.

Han has forgiven his son. He said Ben had almost killed him, during the Battle of Starkiller Base. But he hadn’t, and so Han forgives him. Finn thinks it’s as weak as it goes for an excuse. Not killing your own father doesn’t make you a good person. Not when you’ve killed thousands.

Leia, more pragmatic than her husband, is more reticent to trust their son. But Finn sees in her eyes how she longs for it. For the belief that her son is back, and for good. With her brother dead, she is weakened and holding on the hopes that her son has turned again. It makes Finn angry and scared; he doubts she would survive it if Kylo were to turn to the Dark side again.

In the ranks of the Resistance, Kylo’s arrival has barely made more waves than Finn’s own. He had been the first Stormtrooper joining the Resistance, and understood how people might have been shocked, doubtful or hopeful. There had been voices protesting his joining the Resistance. Voices believing that he was a trap, a spy. He understood them. But now that Kylo is here, amongst them, there’s barely more people protesting. It unnerves Finn. He had been a low rank Stormtrooper. Just a mindless follower, walking and running and shooting when he was told. Kylo Ren, while he had killed Snoke, had also been a leader in the First Order. He was a Sith, a Jedi Killer, a traitor, yet people were not as dismissive of him as they had been of Finn. “He’s coming back to the Light,” they said. It made Finn angry that he had been so scared of being rejected by the Resistance, yet Kylo Ren was accepted by most. There was some dissent, of course, but not enough.

And Rey was the worst of it. She had announced that Kylo and she were a dyad. A pair joined by the Force itself. She trusted him. She spent most of her days with him, too. Either they were training together, or Kylo Ren was informing Leia and her commanders about the resources of the First Order. He had coordinates, access codes, everything. He was a ginormous help, and Rey always was happy to praise him for it. Her eyes would shine when she looked at him, and her smile was always large and bright. There were small touches, too. Finn saw them, even though he doubted anyone else had recognized them as what they were. Fingers brushing, shoulders bumping, thighs touching. They looked like teenagers in love for the first time. Finn trusted Rey. He really did. But he also knew that love was an uncontrollable force. And what could Poe and himself do against the only other Force user, the other part of her dyad? They had a bond that couldn’t be rivalled.

Deeming himself clean enough, Finn stops soaping himself up and instead lets the water wash it away.

Okay, so maybe he was jealous. He sighs. He knows his feelings and can control his emotions. He trusts Rey. All would be well.

Deep in his thought, Finn hasn’t realized he isn’t alone anymore, until arms wrap themselves around his waist. A kiss is pressed between his shoulder blades.

“Hey, buddy, come here often?”

Finn snorts.

“Do you need help?” presses Poe.

Finn shakes his head. “I was just done, actually.”

He leaves the ‘fresher, grabbing his towel and heading out of their bathroom to get dressed. Once he was dried and dressed, he sat on their bed.  
It had been rude, he knows. Poe doesn’t deserve being treated like that. He is a wonderful boyfriend, and one of Finn’s closest friends. He deserves better than being shut down just because Finn is feeling insecure and jealous.

A few minutes later, Poe comes out of the bathroom. He is wearing nothing but his underwear. His hair is still wet.  
He is gorgeous.  
Poe sits on the bed, next to Finn. The ex-Stormtrooper kisses him.

“I’m sorry.”

Poe shrugs, but his eyes were full of worry. That’s the way he is; caring, but respectful of others’ boundaries or of their desire to remain silent. Finn feels guilty but presses another kiss to his lover’s lips. Even if everything went to kriff with Rey, at least Poe would still be there. They would have to readapt, change, but they would survive. Together.

He presses yet another kiss, but Poe pulls back.

“You have something on your mind.”  
“It’s nothing.”

Poe raises an eyebrow. “It’s not nothing. I can see it’s bothering you. You can talk to me.”

Finn hesitates, bites his lower lips, then admits: “It’s about Kylo Ren.”

He feels, more than he sees, Poe freeze next to him.

“So you’ve heard.”

It’s not so much heard but seen, yet Finn nods. He knows.

Poe sighs. “I’m sorry, I should have been the one to tell you.”

Finn shrugs. It doesn’t really matter. Hadn’t he seen it himself, he wouldn’t have believed Poe.

“Rey should be here soon; we should talk about this with her.”

Finn nods. Poe sighs again and grabs clothes in the dresser. Finn goes back to the bathroom to put his towel to dry. When he comes back, Poe is attaching his boots. It’s awfully silent. Usually, their bedroom never is. Between the three of us, there’s always one to joke, to wrestle, to kiss. But now the atmosphere feels heavy, as if there is not enough air.

When Poe is done with his boots, Finn kisses his neck. It’s soft and loving, and Finn hopes Poe can feel the reassurance he is trying to send his way. Poe’s hands grab at Finn’s shirt, clutching the fabric.

“I love you,” whispers Finn.

It feels like a goodbye.

* * *

When Rey arrive in their room, the two men are still holding each other.

“What’s going on?” she asks.

Finn disentangles himself from Poe’s arms. Rey’s forehead is shiny with sweat, her shirt is full of dirt and her eyes are shining. She spent the day with Kylo Ren.

“I have something to admit,” says Poe.

Finn looks at him in confusion. It’s not how he was expecting that conversation to start.

“I thought I could keep it hidden away, forgotten. But now that Ben is back, it’s a bit more complicated.”

Rey frowns, confused.

“Finn already knows, but I wanted to be the one to tell you,” Poe continues, looking at the woman. “Ben and I were… We were involved.”

Finn can feel his whole world shatter. “What?” he croaks.

His exclamation is covered but Rey’s stronger one.

“What?”  
“We were dating,” repeats Poe.

“But how? Why?” she asks. Her eyes are wide, her brows furrowed. Finn wonders if he looks as confused as she does.

“It was before he… left,” explains Poe. “I had a celebrity crush from the start. He was Leia Organa’s and Han Solo’s son, Luke Skywalker’s nephew, a Jedi of the New Order. Then I really met him and… He was wonderful.”

“Did you love him?” asks Rey. The question is painful to hear, but Finn is glad she asked. He, too, can feel the warmth in Poe’s words.

“It was a long time ago,” answers Poe.

It means yes, concludes Finn.

“Do you still love him?” asks Finn. The words come out as barely more than croaks in his tight throat.

Poe grimaces. “He’s changed.”

“That’s not an answer,” presses Rey.

“You don’t forget your first love,” finally answers Poe. “I’ll always have a little something for Ben Solo. But not for Kylo Ren.”

Rey nods.

“Every day, he becomes a bit more Ben and a bit less Kylo Ren,” she says.

Poe nods, but he looks confused.

“I have been thinking,” starts Rey. Finn can feel his gut clench. He doesn’t know if it is the Force or just fear of hearing the following words. “I think I’m in love with him.”

Finn’s whole world shatters. He feels as if he was underwater, unable to breathe, hearing the surrounding world in muted voices. He can only focus on Rey’s face as she continues speaking. She looks more fragile than she deserves to, as she speaks those words that are painfully bringing Finn apart.

“It might be because we’re a dyad. We’re linked by the Force, we have a strong bond. But I think it’s more than just that. When I look in his eyes, he’s all I can focus on. When we touch, it’s electric. He’s…”

Finn knows she speaks only of platonic touch, hands and arms and shoulders brushing, yet the words hurt all the same.

“It’s the smile, isn’t it?” asks Poe. “He doesn’t smile often, but when he does and it’s directed at you, you feel…”

“Like I’m the luckiest person in the galaxy.”

Finn wants to ask why Poe and he don’t make her feel that way. Why this triad is not enough for her, why she doesn’t already feel like the luckiest person in the galaxy. But he still feels like he is drowning, and his throat and mouth refuse to work.

“What were you thinking?” suddenly asks Poe. “Regarding him and your… sentiments.”

His dark eyes look worried, but his voice sounds light. It’s the same tone he had on the _Finalizer_. It’s his voice when he is scared but pretends to be cocky, to be proud, to be hopeful. It’s his mask.

Finn wants to take Poe’s hand in his. He wants to give him reassurance and show him that ‘don’t worry, I’m still here’ but it’s as if his hands are made of lead, too heavy to be moved. Finn hates himself for his inability to support his pilot.

“I mostly wanted to be honest. Upfront. But I’ll admit that I was also wondering on whether or not he could maybe, possibly, join us?”

She’s rambling, but all the words resonate in Finn’s head. _Join us_.

Poe shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “I used to love him. He’ll always have a special place in my heart. But I’m not sure…”

“I love you,” says Rey, as Poe and she share a look. “Nothing’s ever going to change that. If, and only if, you are interested in this, I’ll talk to him. See if he is interested in this. But I’ll only do so if I have your consent and enthusiasm.”

Finn can see the shine of approval in Poe’s eyes before the man even starts pretending to hesitate.

“Maybe it could work,” says the pilot. “It’s not like we’re closed, right? We never said it had to be us three.”

Finn immediately understands the message underlying those words. It doesn’t have to be ‘us three’. It could be ‘them three.” Rey, Poe and Kylo Ren. There’s no place for Finn anymore.

“What do you say?” suddenly says Rey, facing him.

“Yeah, okay,” answers Finn.

Because what else can he say? Their choice is made. The dice have been thrown. _Alea jacta est_ or whatever. Finn had been lucky enough to get to be with them, even if it had been for a limited amount of time. What else could he ask for?

“You sure?” asks Poe. He looks worried, uncertain.

Let’s make them happy, thinks Finn, before he puts on his best façade and answers:

“Sure, let’s do this.”

* * *

“Finn, can we talk?”

Finn is eating in the mess hall, alone, when a voice stirs him away from his thoughts. It’s Kylo Ren, holding his plate in one hand and his utensils in the other.

“It’s FN-2187 to you. You don’t get to use my free name.”

“Okay, FN-2187. May I sit next to you, FN-2187?”

Finn bites back a remark. He already regrets telling the Sith to use his Stormtrooper identification.  
Instead, he nods silently.

“You don’t seem to like me very much, FN-2187” starts Kylo Ren.

Finn just raises an expectant eyebrow and takes a bite of his meal.

“I get it.”

Finn chews on his food.

“I do,” presses Kylo Ren.

Finn takes another bite.

“Regardless,” says Kylo Ren, probably trying to save face. “I find you… intriguing.”

Finn stops chewing for a second, surprised. Kylo Ren seems glad of the effect his words had. He preens and continues:

“You weren’t the first Stormtrooper to defect. But you were the first to do so in such a grandiose manner. And the first to join the Resistance. You made me quite angry. Now, I’m glad you did it.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

Ben laughs. “It’s ironic, that I’m be glad that you betrayed me.”

“It’d be ironic not to be glad,” bites back Finn, “when you defected the same way I did.”

“We both escaped with a prisoner,” agreed Ben. “Poe and Rey. Both very important to me.”

“My partners,” growls Finn.

He immediately regrets his words. They are not his anymore.

“Do you feel threatened?” asks Ben.

For a moment, Finn considers lying. Yet he knows that Kylo can read his thoughts, or force them open with the Force, so he settles for saying the truth.

“Yes.”

Ben seems surprised by the answer.

“You don’t have to be. I… I hold them dear, but I respect your relationship. I’m happy for them. For you. What you have, it’s good.”

Finn bites back a bitter laugh.

“What we have is over. They both want you more.”

With that, he stands up and leaves. His food goes in the garbage; he’s not hungry anymore.

* * *

No matter what he does, he feels Kylo Ren’s eyes on him. Finn is not useful enough to go on missions, so he constantly helps around the base. It seems that no matter which team he is helping, no matter what job he is doing, Ren is always present. Always in the background, eyeing him like a hawk. Or like a vulture, waiting for him to crumble, ready to feast on his remains.

“You’re good.”

Finn stops what he is doing. An eyebrow raised, he turns to Ren. “Excuse me?”

“When we killed Snoke, I proposed to Rey to join me. To rule on the universe with me.”

Finn looks around them. No one else is close, or at least not within hearing distance.

“She refused, obviously.”

Finn wants to ask why he had proposed, then, if it was obvious.

“She had so much light inside of her. It was captivating. I think it’s what made me defect, instead. She wouldn’t follow me, then I’d follow her.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I think you’re the light I saw in her. When I’d looked, before, all I could see was the anger in her heart. She is so full of anger and hate. For her parents, for the injustices she’s lived. I’d thought that maybe she wouldn’t accept, but I’d thought she would at least consider. Until the last moment, I honestly believed she would hesitate. But when I looked, all I could find inside of her was this blinding light.”

Kylo pauses and eyes Finn.

“I love her. She’s my other half. We’re a dyad. Yet we’re not a yin yang, or a contrast between dark and light. We’re both grey. We tread the fine line between light and dark. The light I saw… it wasn’t her.”

“Maybe it was Leia, or Poe,” proposes Finn.

“No. My mother… She’s light, but not like that. She’s more like… a cloudy day. You don’t see the sun, yet its light is ever present. She’s ambient light, encompassing and enveloping.”

It’s a strange way to describe the General, yet Finn understands the feeling. It is that kind of light he feels from her.

“Poe is different, too. He’s a burning fire. Raging passion, but destructive. He’d die before hurting an innocent, but he’d let the world burn for you and Rey. His love and convictions burn bright, but such strong flames create strong shadows.”

Finn nods. It is a good description of Poe. As passionate and wild as fire.

“But you,” continues Ben. “You’re different. You’re… pure.”

“I have dark thoughts, too,” says Finn.

“Or do you mean ‘dark’ emotions? Anger? Sadness? Everyone has them. You’re human, you’re alive. It’s normal that you feel things, that you have emotions. Emotions are not what can make your soul change. I’d know more of you if I could sense you, let myself fall in your thoughts and feelings. Yet I can’t sense you like I do the others. You’re keeping me away.”

“I’m Force-sensitive,” explains Finn. “General Organa gave me a few tips.”

“That’s good. I don’t think you’re sensitive enough to undergo Jedi training,” says Ben, but it’s without bite. Finn knows Ben is not trying to hurt or demean him. “But knowing a few tricks can help you go a long way.”

“I try to keep you blocked, but we both know you could easily force my mind.”

“I could, but I have no desire to hurt you. I wish to see if you are the light I saw in Rey. Yet I know forcing it in the open would be tainting it.”

“Maybe I’m not it.”

“I’ve been observing you,” contests Ben. “I see no one else but you. You’re the only one who is light enough.”

“What do you mean, light enough?”

“It’s in the way you look at the world. You’re always so full of hope and love. There’s a light in your eyes. No matter how ingrate the job you’re doing is, no matter how annoying the person in front of you is, you have this look in your eyes. You even have it right now.”

Finn frowns. “What look is it?”

“Love,” says Kylo Ren.

“Wha-” starts Finn, taking a step back.

“Curiosity,” continues the Sith. “Patience. I don’t understand it. It’s like you’re… Loving. Interested in everyone. And I don’t mean it in a romantic way. It’s more like, you’re interested in what people have to say, in their stories, in their lives.”

“Well, sorry I’m not a rude Sith Lord like you,” says Finn, crossing his arms on his chest.

Kylo Ren frowns but doesn’t take the bait. “It’s more than just being polite. It’s like you care. It’s like you have so much love that you can give some to everyone who crosses path with you.”

“Love is not a limited resource,” answers Finn.

“It isn’t,” agrees Kylo Ren. “Rey and Poe are proof enough. You don’t love one any less because you also love the other.”

Finn nods.

“But strangers, other members of the resistance? Why would you bother caring for them?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” asks Finn instead. “Strangers are just people I don’t know yet.”

“But you might never see them again,” says Kylo Ren.

“Maybe not,” shrugs Finn. “But what if I do? And nevertheless, they are people. They have feelings. They deserve to be treated with the same respect and care I’d want to be treated with.”

“Interesting,” mutters Kylo Ren pensively.

“And the other members of the Resistance are our friends,” continues Finn. “We live with them. We fight by their side. I need to know the people that surround me if I want to trust them.”

“Not all of them are pilots or fighters.”

“No, they’re not. But they are the people who make sure I am fed and clothed. They’re the ones insuring I am equipped when I go out. They make sure my equipment is not faulty and will work for me. They make sure I live in a clean environment. And they’re the ones I play cards with. The ones I watch holos with. The ones I meet every day in the base. If they’re not worthy of my care, of my appreciation, then who is?”

Finn can see that Kylo Ren is thinking about his words.

“I had never thought about it that way,” the man admits.

“Big people like you don’t think about small people like me. You think of us as disposable, but you forget that even the best Star Destroyer can’t work without the little people making it work. And even the greatest strategic mind can’t make a good General when they’re busy doing their meal and laundry.”

“You’re right, I’ve never thou-” starts Kylo Ren, but Finn interrupts him.

“No, you haven’t. You didn’t know me until you arrived here. But I already knew you. Stormtroopers? We talked to each other. We knew, when we were on the same ship as you, to be wary. ‘Be careful of the angsty teen wearing a cheap replica of his grand-father’s face,’ they’d say. ‘Be wary of his temper.’ They spoke of Force-chokes and red lightsabers. Maybe you’ve Force-choke me and aren’t even aware of it. How would you know? We wore masks because we weren’t allowed names or individuality!”

“Did I?” asks Kylo Ren, his face pale and drawn. He looks haunted, like he doesn’t want to hear the answer.

“No, you didn’t. Not to me,” admits Finn.

“Then why do you say those words? I’ve talked of the love you give to everyone and you are set on proving me wrong?”

Finn can see how tense the man now is. His jaw is set tight and so are his fists.

“I’m not. It’s just… This is what I know of you. This is how I know you. This is why I’m blocking you out.”

“I’m not like that,” presses Ben. “Not anymore. I’ve changed. I know now how wrong I was.”

“But how changed are you? It’s easy to pretend you’re perfect when all goes right, but what will happen the moment something goes wrong? When you are angry, will we have to worry about our safety?”

“No,” says Ben. “I’ve changed. I can control myself. It won’t happen again.”

Finn wants to believe Ben’s words. But he can’t. Not until he has seen the change with his own eyes. Until then, Ben is just a Force-bomb ready to explode at the first sign of anger.

“Trust me,” says Ben. “I’m better than that, now.”

“I… I can’t,” says Finn.

He sees the anger in Ben’s eyes, his confusion. Finn only gets more worried. What if Kylo gets angry now? There is no one around but Finn. Instinctively, he grabs Kylo’s hand and lets go of his mental wall. The effect is immediate. Kylo tenses and says:

“You’re scared. I feel your fear. You’re afraid… of me? That’ll hurt you.”

“You’re the only one who can prove me wrong, for being scared.”

Ben nods.

“I will,” he promises.

Then he hesitates, and asks:

“Can I look?”

He doesn’t have to develop more; Finn understands what he means. He nods, despite the cold fear he can feel burn in his chest. He tenses, expecting a painful throbbing.

It’s a surprise when, instead, he feels a gentle caress. He can feel Ben look inside his mind, moving from a memory to an emotion. It’s as if Ben is swimming through his memories, gently moving through them and parting them so he can access more.

They see Tuanul and FN-2003’s agony. The first time Finn sees Kylo Ren, with his dark mask and cape, and his red lightsaber.

They observe his meeting with Rey on Jakku.

Then his arrival on Canto Bight with Rose is brought up.

Ben finds a memory of a training led by Phasma, and the looks Finn shares with FN-2003.

They see the painful and humiliating loss he’d lived while playing space poker with FN-2003, LT-6519 and TR-8R on a late evening when they were off duty.

They stumble on a sweet memory of intimacy. Finn, gasping as Poe sinks into his soft heat, as Rey is stretched around his own fingers. She presses soft kisses against Finn’s throat between two moans. Their arms and legs are intertwined, as if they were only one and-

Ben takes a step back. He is flushed, cheeks burning red and eyes unfocused. Finn knows he must sport a similar expression. He feels dizzy.

Suddenly, they are kissing. Their bodies are pressed against each other, tongues battling and hands roaming.

_It’s Ben_ , Finn suddenly realizes. Not Rey or Poe.

He breaks the kiss, takes a step back.

“Sorry,” Ben says, shaking his head.

Finn doesn’t say anything, just takes another step backwards.

“For what it matters, you’re the light I saw in Rey. Beautiful. Mesmerizing.”

Ben turns away and goes to leave. After a few steps, he stops and says “But if I were to guess, I’d say you’ve become darker in the last days. Go back to your lovers, they miss you.”

“How would you know that?”

“It’s written on their faces. And Rey talks to me.”

Finn has nothing to say to that. He doesn’t know what he wants to answer to that.

“Stop seeing me as a rival. I don’t want to replace you. What Poe, Rey and you share is beautiful. All I want is… to know if there is a fourth place, I guess.”

On those words, Ben leaves. Finn stares at his retreating back until he can’t see him anymore.

That night, Finn goes back to sleep in the room he shares with Rey and Poe. He is the first to arrive in their bedroom, so he slips in their bed and falls asleep. When he wakes up, his lovers are lying on each side of him, their arms and legs all intertwined.

* * *

He doesn’t tell them about the kiss. He doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know what kind of reactions he should expect. Would they be happy, since they love Ben? Or would they be angry that Finn cheated? Until he knows, he keeps it hidden.

Rey and Poe haven’t brought up Ben again. It’s like everything is on pause, and all it’s missing is someone to press play. Finn doesn’t want to be that person. He doesn’t know what will happen when their relationship is put back on play.

He’s back in their room, sleeping with Rey and Poe, but no one has said anything about it. None of them know what to say.

Poe is feeling guilty. Of what exactly? Finn doesn’t know. Maybe it’s his past with Ben, maybe it’s keeping it hidden, maybe it’s how their conversation went, maybe it’s because he feels bad for Finn, who is going to be let go.

Rey is angry. Angry at herself, that much is visible. She trains too much and puts too much of herself in her trainings. She meditates until she looks pale and someone has to shake her up, take her away from her meditation, so she can feed and take care of herself. She spends too much hours in the forest, hitting trees with her quarterstaff until she is almost too sore to walk. None of it is healthy, and Finn worries.

He himself spends most of his time with Rose. She knows something is wrong but stays silent about it. She talks about her sister, about her world, about her dreams and how amazing Pava is.

Their bedroom becomes a landmine, each treading softly and avoiding what looks to be a dangerous subject. The air feels poisonous and when Finn sleeps, he has nightmares.

* * *

When they do end up talking, it goes as explosively as Finn had expected. The conversation is a massive explosion, sudden and loud and painful and please make it stop.

Then it is silence. Silence and kisses and whispered promises and shining tears. They stay silent the whole night, each unwilling to break the silence. There is no scream or moan or gasp or laugh. Just kisses, loving whispers and soft caresses. They stay up all night, holding each other and never letting go. Finn is turned in a quivering mess. Poe’s cheeks are glistening, and Finn doesn’t know how much of it is sweat and how much is tears. Rey’s hair is a wreck, full of knots and sweat and pleasure.

It’s symbolic, decides Finn, that none of her three buns survived that explosion.

* * *

The morning after, they speak more calmly. There are reassurances, promises of love and interlaced fingers.

They talk for a long time. They re-establish, for multiple times, that they all love each other. Finn confides that he had thought they would replace him, that it would become _Rey-and-Poe-and-Ben_ instead of _Rey-and-Poe-and-Finn_. Poe cries and Rey calls him dumb, because “I can’t imagine a world without you by my side.” No one is leaving. No one is getting replaced. No one is replaceable. When that part of the conversation is done, they talk about Ben.

Rey cries. She says her bond with Ben is strong, and so is the attraction. She doesn’t know if she could stay away from him, and she feels guilty for putting such pressure on Poe and Finn.

Poe comforts her. He is the oldest and tries to be their steady rock. He speaks of his burning hatred for Kylo Ren. But Ben is Ben again, and he is so far from Kylo Ren. He admits to not being in love with Ben. Not yet, he says. The flame of their first love is weak, but bright and eager to burn and grow stronger. It’s not Love with a big L, explains Poe multiple times. Nevertheless, Poe is fond of Ben and their memories. He wants to rekindle what they had.

Finn is confused. Ben is confusing him. He is the only one who understands Finn, who knows what it was like to live in the Dark side. Even if their situations were drastically different, they both lived through the realities of being traitors, of turning to the light. It’s not something he can discuss with Rey and Poe. They tell him that no one cares, since he turned to light, since he is on the good side now. They don’t understand that he cares, they don’t know the things he’s done, how bloodied his hands are. Ben understands. Ben’s hands are bloodier. Yet Ben is soft with Finn. He looks him in the eyes, looks into his soul, and kisses him. And it scares Finn. Because Ben isn’t so bad when he’s not being perceived as a rival.

Finn admits to having kissed Ben. Rey hits him in the arm, then asks how it was. It was short, but he recounts it with as much details as he can. Rey’s eyes shine the whole way through.

They all agree to seek out Ben.

* * *

They only manage to talk to Ben two days later. The man is hesitant at first.

“Are you sure?” he asks multiple time.

Finn pretends to not notice how Ben always look at him when he says those words. Ben already knows of Poe’s and Rey’s feelings. It’s Finn’s he’s uncertain of. So Finn kisses him.

“We’re sure,” he says.

It’s just a small peck, but Rey hollers. Poe asks for his turn with a sly smile. Finn is blushing when the two men make out, and Rey’s smile covers her whole face. Poe’s lithe frame is covered by Ben’s large hands. Rey’s small hand slides into Finn’s, and their fingers intertwine as they look at their boyfriends -their _boyfriends_!- kissing.

They’re interrupted by a chuckle. It’s Jessika Pava, who eyes them with a large smile. She winks at Poe, who blushes under his best friend’s large, shark-like smile. But then her smile disappears. She came for Poe. The Red Squadron is due for a mission.

* * *

Poe is getting out of debriefing and on his way to the hangar when he finds himself facing Finn and Ben.

“General Organa had to speak with Rey,” says Finn.

Both men grimace when they hear him call Leia ‘General Organa’. Ben always calls her mother or mom. Poe calls her Leia, and only brings out the title when he’s giving her cheek.

“Okay,” says Poe. “I have to leave now, but I’ll be back in a week, maximum.”

Finn nods. He’s used to Poe leaving on missions, but Ben frowns. They’ve just found each other, and already Poe has to leave.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be safe,” promises Poe, mistaking the reason behind the frown.  
“You better,” answers Finn.

Poe goes to leave, before he turns back to them and says gravely:

“You wait for me, ok? No doing anything before I’m back.”  
“Or what?” asks Ben, licking his lips.

Poe just smiles sweetly and steps forward to the Jedi, but looks at Finn, eyeing him from head to foot.

“It would make me very, very happy to see his face when you split him open.”

Finn chokes on his own saliva, cheeks burning in both shame and arousal. Ben smiles back to Poe.

“What about Rey?”  
“Oh, Rey is so eager, she’ll be creaming herself before you even get sta-”

Poe is interrupted by Finn, who hushes him and pushes him away.

“Mission!” he squeaks, “shut up and go on your mission! We’ll talk and wait for you, ok? Now go!”

Poe raises an eyebrow cheekily but thankfully doesn’t say anything. He kisses them quickly, one peck on Finn’s lips then one on Ben’s. Then he hurries to the hangar, where his squadron is waiting for its leader.

He looks amazing, thinks Finn, with his disheveled hair and his flirty smile and his bum that fills so perfectly his orange suit.

“Our boyfriend does have a wonderful ass,” agrees Ben.

Finn looks up to him in surprise. He hadn’t felt him sense his thoughts with the Force.

“Don’t look at me like that,” protests Ben. “Do you really think your measly barricade can block out that much amount of arousal?”

Finn glares at him and lets go of his blockade. _You want to feel my arousal? Here it is._

“Kriff,” is all Ben can say.

“Poe’s mission should take a week,” says Finn before heading to his workstation.

He smiles when he sees, from the corner of his eye, Ben readjusts himself in his black pants. Having a fourth player is great.

* * *

When Finn arrives to their rooms, it is late at night. His shift finished late, and he is glad he can finally come back to his lovers. It’s been weeks already since Ben joined them.

Rey and Poe are on the couch, watching an old holo. Poe’s head is thrown back, mouth open, his soft snores the only sound in the room, apart from the holo still playing in the background. Rey is lying on the couch, her head on Poe’s lap and her knees brought back to her chest. She is sleeping, too.

Finn slips behind them to the bathroom. When he comes out of the shower, they haven’t moved, but the holo is over. He takes Rey in his arms and brings her to bed. He isn’t afraid of waking her up. She’s a deep sleeper. It’s surprising from a street orphan, but Finn just takes it as a sign that she feels safe with them.

Poe weights a lot more than Rey, though, so Finn has to wake him up. He would let him sleep, but Poe would spend the entire following day complaining that he is too old to sleep on the couch. When shaken awake, Poe mutters a soft “whaaat” before following Finn to bed. He walks with his eyes closed, so Finn has to guide him gently.

With Ben who was already sleeping in bed, they make for a tight fit, but Finn is happy, nonetheless. He is surrounded by his lovers. They’ll just have to see if it’s possible to get a bigger bed.

* * *

Finn is fidgety and Leia is positively annoyed. He hasn’t stopped moving, all day long, and now she is sick of it.

“Finn, for kriff’s sake, out of my view!”

Everyone around turns to her in surprise. Finn freezes.

“You haven’t stopped moving since you arrived and you’re making me crazy!”

He opens his mouth, but she immediately shuts him up:

“No! I don’t want to hear it. I don’t know what is making you so jittery, but I want you out of my sight. I can’t think with how much you’re moving. You’re on break, and don’t come back until you’re calmer!”

Feeling properly chastised, Finn leaves. He doesn’t know where to go to relax. There is nothing to do in their room. Poe is away on yet another mission with his squadron. Impulsively, Finn decides to seek out Rey and Poe. They should be training, and it could be interesting to witness their training. As long as they are fighting and not meditating. Meditation is a tad less interesting.

Their training ends up being very poignant.

The two Jedis are fighting, Rey with her quarterstaff and Ben with what looks to be a metallic version of his lightsaber. The afternoon is warm and heavy, and Ben has removed his shirt. And while Rey is more covered than her half-naked boyfriend, she has also dropped a few layers. Their skins are glistening with sweat, and they are beautiful.

They are concentrated on their fight, each movement like a pre-established dance. Each hit is parried, sent back, ducked. They move swiftly, and Finn is impressed by their mastery.

He looks at Ben’s large chest and arms, and at Rey’s graceful and defined legs. They are amazing and he loves them so much.

And because he loves them, he chooses to drop his mental barrier just as Rey attacks Ben. Predictably, Ben feels his love and arousal the very moment the barrier is down; surprised, he stumbles and falls on his bum. Rey, who was attacking at his arms’ height, manages to stop herself before smacking his head. Yet she can’t completely stop her movement. She stumbles, too, and falls on Ben.

Finn looks at his fallen lovers and laugh. Rey and Ben share a look before charging him, large smiles etched on their faces. He tries to make a run for it, but has no chance against the two Jedis.

When Finn frees himself and go back to work with Leia, everyone does notice how he is slightly limping. They also notice his mussed-up hair, bitten lips, and that his large, black shirt is definitely Ben’s.

Finn himself only recognizes he took the wrong shirt half an hour later and laughs when he realizes that Ben will have to walk back to the base half-naked, because there is no way he can fit in Finn’s smaller-sized shirt.

* * *

Rey and Finn are coming back home after a mission on the Falcon, with Han and Chewie. The mission had only lasted a couple of days, but the pair is nevertheless glad to be back to the base. They head to their room, drop their bags, but Ben and Poe are not there. It’s late in the evening, and none of them should be working, so their absence is peculiar.

Finn and Rey start looking for their missing lovers throughout the base. It’s Jess Pava and Rose who finally help them find the pair.

The two men are in an entertainment room, both sitting on one side of a table. On the table are lit up holographic characters. Finn recognizes the game he once played with Poe, against Chewie. It’s the game Chewie was cheating at, according to Poe. (But maybe Poe is just a sore loser.)

None of them notice their lovers’ arrival, too focused as they are on their game. Finn and Rey grab a seat, cuddling as they watch their boyfriends play. Ben is wearing his resting bitch face, mouth turned down in a scowl as he concentrates on his strategy. Poe tugs at a strand of his dark hair as his tongue peeks out from his mouth. They are hilarious, and Rey has a hard time suppressing snickers.

Poe ends up winning. He jumps up from his seat, screaming in joy. Finn, who was dozing off, almost fall from his seat. It’s only then that Poe and Ben realize their presence. They admit to having been playing for the whole evening. The first game had been an easy win for Poe. He had gotten cocky, and Ben had had his revenge on the second game. The last one had been the tiebreaker, which explained their seriousness.

Poe, sly smile etched on his face and standing proudly, asks for a reward for his victory. Instead, Rey walks to Ben and cradles his face against her chest, whispering reassurances that “we love you even though you suck enough to lose against Poe.”

Both Poe and Ben are vexed by that. Poe claims he has to protect his honour, so Rey and he start a new game. Ben, scowling, comes to sit next to Finn. The Jedi is angry, jaw tense, and sitting too straight. Finn recalls faintly of a moment he wouldn’t have been scared of the man. Scared of being choked by the Force. Instead, he smiles and presses a soft kiss against Ben’s jaw.

“It’s just a game,” he says.

He only gets a grunt in response.

“I was thinking that maybe Poe did deserve a reward,” he tries instead, and receives a dark glare. “But he’s sooo busy, so maybe you could… claim it before he does.”

That gets Ben’s attention.

“What did you have in mind for that… reward,” inquires Ben.

Finn climbs on the man’s lap, his knees on each side of the Jedi’s large chest.

By the time Poe realizes his reward is being stolen, Finn has already removed his pants and is riding Ben.  
To no one’s surprise, Poe loses against Rey. (But only because he forfeits first, to go join his boyfriends – and get his reward back.)

* * *

Finn is walking to their room when he hears the faint sound of voices speaking. The whispers come from their room; the door is not completely closed. Finn stops, almost mid-step, and listens.

There are two male voices and a female one. Poe, Ben and Rey.

“We can’t do this again,” says Poe.

His voice is easy to recognize, mellow and sensual and lightly tinged with an emotion Finn can’t quite decipher. Panic, anger, sadness? It would be easier if he could see Poe’s face, the gentle curves of his eyebrows and his over expressive eyes.

“No, we can’t,” agrees Rey. “We need to show him…”

“Not showing, you’re bad at showing.”

It’s Ben’s voice. They are all present, then.

“As if you’re better,” answers Rey, her pout almost audible.

“I gave him signs and it worked. It counts as showing,” defends Ben.

“Kissing him doesn’t count as showing. It counts as… cheating!”

Finn freezes. Is this about his kiss with Ben? It probably is, unless Ben has been kissing another man. No, no, he wouldn’t. But why is Poe talking about it? Finn has admitted it weeks ago, and never Poe nor Rey had made it sound like a bad thing. For kriff’s sake, Rey had even been jealous! So why would they now be talking about it, without him?

“As I was saying,” cuts in Rey, “we need to talk with Finn. We can’t do this again, this whole mess of not knowing what everyone wants.”

“You all knew what I wanted,” says Ben, trying to defend himself.

“It’s not about whose fault it is!”

Rey sounds angry now, and Finn wonders if it is time to intervene.

“And for the record, he thought you were only interested in Poe and I, so no, your intentions were not that clear!”

“It’s not what matters! Rey, what do you propose we do?” asks Poe.

“Uhm,” the woman hesitates. “Maybe we should tell him that we love him very much?”

Both Poe and Ben snort.

“Did you really organize a super-secret meeting in our boyfriend’s back so we can decide how to tell him that we love him?” Ben asks.

“Err,” is Rey’s only answer.

There are a few snickers and Finn can hear that Poe is saying something but cannot decipher the words.

“I’m just scared that we’re going to hurt him again,” suddenly says Rey.

“We won’t,” responds Poe.

“Won’t we?” says Rey. “He’s really inexperienced.”

There’s a second of silent and Rey adds, “Don’t make that face, Poe Dameron, I’m not talking about sex! I’m worried he might not realize when we do something wrong, or if we’re being toxic.”

“Finn is intelligent and down to earth. He’s not to kind of over-romanticize or close his eyes on our flaws,” says Poe.

“It’s not...,” Rey pauses and hesitates, before talking again. “The first time I was raped, I was really young. I thought it was normal. That it was expected of me. That I had to just wait it out. And it’s only a long time after that I learned that it was not normal. That I could fight back. That I could decide to give my consent or to refuse to give it.”

There is a small pause, and then Rey continues:

“Don’t look at me like that. It was a long time ago.”

“Just because it happened a while ago doesn’t mean that-“ starts Ben, only to be cut by Rey.

“I’m fine. And if I ever need to talk about this again, I will. But right now, what I want to talk about is Finn.”

“We’re not going to ra-- abuse him,” says Poe.

“I know that. But what I’m worried about is all the relationship stuff. It’s his first time being in a relationship. And his first time being his own person. And I’m scared that being with us is going to constrict him, force him in a mold, or lead him down a path without letting him take his own decisions.”

“You talk like he is a child, but he’s not,” protests Poe.

“He isn’t” agrees the Jedi. “But he’s fresh out of the First Order. He was raised in what is nothing more than a sect --no offense, Ben. Until a few months ago, he didn’t even have a name!”

There’s a quiet “none taken”, but Rey doesn’t stop talking.

“You’re the one who gave him his name, Poe! It’s with us that he was free to express his personality for the first time in his life! We’re the ones teaching him about the galaxy, about friendships and relationships and sex. What if we’re doing something wrong?”

“Rey,” tries Ben, but she refuses to stop.

“Maybe he… maybe he’s asexual! And we established that this relationship was sexual, and he doesn’t know that he can say no. Maybe he doesn’t know that it’s okay to not be interested in sex. Maybe he’s forcing himself so that -”

“No offense, Rey,” finally cuts in Poe, “but you sound like an overworked and overly stressed mother. Finn is not your child. Finn is not a child. Finn might be inexperienced, but he’s not dumb. He’s bright, and he’s not afraid to speak up for himself. You’re right that maybe one day we’ll hurt him. Hurt comes from every relationship. There’s nothing we can do about that. But what we can do, is encourage him to share his feelings. And if not with us, with someone else. He’s close to that Rose girl, isn’t he? If something makes him unhappy and he talks about it with her, she’ll be able to gauge whether it’s normal behaviour or if we’re fucking up.”

“He has other friends that might help, too, if he were to… doubt us or our actions,” adds Ben. “And Rey, I wonder how you can doubt his interest in having sexual relations with us, when his arousal and pleasure are always so strong in his mind.”

“His what?” screeches Rey. “Are you looking into his mind?”  
“You aren’t?” asks Ben.

He sounds surprised, notes Finn.

“How do you dare?” inquires Poe, voice forceful and angry.  
“Why would I want to force his mind?” asks Rey at the same time.  
“Wait, I’m not forcing him!” protests Ben.  
“He lets you do this?” says Poe, and he sounds doubtful.

Finn doesn’t understand why they sound so surprised or, in Poe’s case, so angry.

“Wait,” orders Ben. “One at the time! Rey, why aren’t you looking?”  
“That’s not something that interests me,” she says. “Everyone has their own minds and they should be able to keep them private.”  
“Oh. I like it,” says Ben. “It’s a special bond, to look inside someone’s mind. Glimpses are different. Also, I like that he trusts me enough to open his mind.”  
“And how do you know he trusts you with his mind?”  
“He has a barrier, for when he wants to keep his thoughts private.”  
“You could force it,” says Poe, and his words sound strangely accusative.  
“Technically, yes. Just like I would be able to enter your head or try to force Rey’s. But I have no interest in that. Finn’s barricade shows me he wants privacy. It’s his normal self. When he lets the barrier down, then I know he wants to show me something or let me feel something. In those cases, I just… dive in.”  
“Are you sure he wants that?” asks Poe.

His voice sounds strained. He is worried or scared, probably.

“I’m pretty sure that yes,” answers Ben hesitantly. “Every time it happened so far, it felt very consensual and willing, but I can talk to him about it, if it would ease you.”

There’s a small pause, and Ben continues.

“I know it’s something that scares you. You’ve had many bad experiences with the Force, and I understand your unease. But I don’t want to hurt Finn. And I won’t. Just like I won’t use the Force to hurt you.”  
“But you -” starts Poe, only to be interrupted by Ben.  
“I know I made that promise a long time ago. And I broke it once, on the Finalizer. But the Finalizer won’t happen again. I give you my word, for whatever worth it might have.”

There a short pause, with a wet sound. Kisses, maybe.

“Ok,” says Poe. “Ok. Just, please, have a conversation about it with Finn. And I want to be here. Unless I hear him verbally consent, I’ll just be worried.”  
“Sure,” agrees Ben. “It’ll be safer, too, in case he wants stricter rules than respecting the presence of the barrier.”  
“I can’t say I see the appeal,” says Rey. “But if you both enjoy it, then I’m glad for you.”

Finn smiles to himself. A part of him is happy that Poe and Rey are not interested in that part of the Force. It can be his thing with Ben. They all have different relationships; his relationship with Poe is different than the one he has with Rey. And similarly, both of them have a different relationship than with him. It makes sense that his bond with Ben would also be different. With Ben, Poe has their past and Rey has their Force-bond. Finn had been faintly worried that his own link with Ben would appear underwhelming when compared to Rey’s or Poe’s.

Finn slips in through the barely open door.

“I do enjoy sex,” he says when his partners all turn to face him.

Ben and Poe chuckle, but Rey reddens.

“You know I love doing the bam-bam in the ham with you,” he says before kissing her nose.

She snorts.

“Don’t you mean burping the worm in the mole hole?” adds Poe, trying to stay serious.  
“No, he means cattle-prodding the oyster ditch with the lap rocket,” proposes Ben.  
“No, no, isn’t it shooting the meat rocket into the sausage wallet?” asks Poe, biting back a chuckle.  
“No, it’s launching the meat missile,” insists Ben.

“No, I meant cleaning the cobwebs with my womb broom,” says Finn.

He presses another kiss on Rey’s nose.

“Oh, yes, entangling the lower beards,” agrees Ben.  
“I understand. I, too, love filling her out like an application,” winks Poe.  
“Playing peek-a-boo with your vein cane in the flesh pipe sounds good to me,” smiles Ben.

Rey visibly shudders.

“I don’t know, I prefer pressure-washing the quiver bone in the bitch wrinkle,” admits Finn.  
“Well, it doesn’t compare to vulcanizing the whoopee stick,” adds Poe airily.  
“Stop it!” finally says Rey before laughing. “Why not just call it adult naptime?”

Finn snorts and kisses her, this time on her lips.

“That one’s boring,” protests Poe.  
“You’re boring,” says Ben, defending Rey.  
“Your dick is boring,” bites back Poe.

Rey rolls her eyes, but Finn only smiles.

“Just because it is too big for you—” protests Ben.

“Children!” calls Finn. “I’m going to prove to Rey how much I enjoy sex. If you can’t stop arguing, you won’t be welcome to participate.”

Rey smiles.

“Oh, yeah, come show me.”

“I intend to do so all night long,” smiles Finn as he leads her to their bedroom.

“Just so I’m certain,” she agrees.

As it turns out, none of them last all night long. They do try, fervently, but end up all half-asleep, sticky and intertwined. Ben is sleeping on his back, with Poe laying on him, stretched like a star. Rey is enveloped in Finn’s arms, half-spooning and half-laying on him. He is nuzzling her neck, pressing soft kisses against her skin. She grins, close her eyes.

“I love you,” he says.

She doesn’t move, simply interlocks her fingers with his.

“Love you, too.”

“I know,” he whispers into her ear. “I’m sorry I doubted you. You never gave me a reason to.”

“Should’ve…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence. She is exhausted, too close to sleep to say complete sentences.

“I was insecure, assumed wrongly. You did nothing wrong.”

“Went bad…” she says, tightening her hold on his fingers.

“I don’t know,” he whispers. “I think we’re doing pretty good, no?”

He looks on his side, to Ben who is sleeping with his mouth open -kriff, he better not start snoring- and to Poe, whose face is squished against Ben’s shoulder. He can’t see Rey’s face from where he is, but he can feel her whole body grow lax as she falls asleep.

Yup, they’re doing pretty good.


End file.
